The Goth, The Prep, and The Arch Villlain the best night ever
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: A Night after Gwen dumps Duncan...Courtney and Gwen reconcile and they have a moment that won't be forgotten and that won't be until a certain Sexy Spanish Villain catches them in the act...things are going to be really sexy and interesting. Rated M for Sexual Content and Language
1. Chapter 1

**The Goth, The Prep, The Arch Villain: The Best Night Ever.**

**Rated M for Strong sexual content, Strong language and all that in between.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the entire total drama series. For those who are 18 years old are over read and enjoy, but just a little warning, it is not for the weak at heart. You were warned before reading this lemon.**

**Chapter number 1**

It was night time at Camp Wawanakwa and it was the night after Gwen dumped Duncan's ass after constantly trying to get her Courtney jealous which was really stupid because hell Gwen came back to make amends with Courtney.

Sorry for getting a bit off topic anyway…Gwen and Courtney were just hanging out in there cabin after a complex egg hunt, anyway Gwen was just getting ready for bed when Courtney was ready for bed.

"Hey Courtney…thanks for listening to me." Gwen said to her.

"No problem Gwen…and the next challenge whatever it is I'll be happy to do it with you as long as we win." Courtney says to her as she falls asleep.

"Good night Courtney." Gwen said as she falls asleep.

"Good night Gwen." Courtney said to her as she fell asleep.

**A few hours later…**

Gwen was sound asleep while wearing her usual black pajama pants with a black shirt as she looked right to the beautiful Courtney, who was just resting so peacefully, However, Courtney was sleeping looking at Gwen thinking about her because she looks gorgeous herself like a gothic princess.

Anyway Gwen couldn't take it anymore so she got off the bed…walked slowly towards her bed moved her bed sheets to her bed and moved the silky sheets without Courtney knowing.

(That is impressive.)

Sweat started to glisten from Gwen's face, trying not to touch one bit of skin from the sleeping A-Type Prep female herself. What was Gwen thinking about those pink lips' of Courtney's? I mean, she had those kissable midnight blue lips that would just turn every dude to stone like Medusa's eyes. However, the loner wondered what her lips would feel like through a sexy loner chick like Gwen herself?

Gwen took one last breath and went right for the kill. Her sweet face nearing hers by the latter second. Then in an incredible shocking twist of fate...her dark pink lips had mashed right inside onto Dakota's light pink ones just like a steam presser. Gwen's heart felt so much stopped because of that kiss, and only the pressure of their lips together was making Gwen breathless than before. Courtney had suddenly opened her wide black eyes, as she was shocked.

She would have likely told Gwen to get those lips off her, but there was something so fascinating about Gwen's lips that even she could not put her mind to. The excellent combination of onions and peaches, it looks like Gwen's lips felt so much tasty and satisfying like a tropical smoothie. Courtney felt so defenseless to just get out of her grasp. However, the most shocking thing she did...

...was just returning the kiss. Courtney did a nice counterattack with her long pink tongue attacking hers in an ounce of milliseconds. The battle for tongues felt long and just so savory at the last minute. Who knew kissing Gwen just felt so intoxicating to her at this moment? It felt such like a nerdette's paradise! They kept on exchanging sexy moans between their tongues.

As they continued to kiss each other passionately yet roughly, Gwen's delicate hand slid down Courtney's slim stomach, and right to the sweet spot that was her tight pink puss. Gwen felt like this brown sexual kitty cat needed to be purred. Without any hesitation, Gwen slid two of her fingers and started to massage Courtney's G-Spot altogether.

"Ooooooooh...god…yes." Courtney whispered sexily as she soon felt it. "Keep going..."

With her response, Gwen kept rubbing her smooth and hard. The way that her fingers plunged in and out of her sweet tasty clit felt a little orgasmic. It was making Courtney squeal through pure ecstasy. She began relieving herself repeatedly but she did not want Gwen to quit rubbing her like a goddamn genie in a bottle.

"Don't stop...DON'T STOP! AHHHHHHHHH...!" Courtney moaned in shout form as Gwen's sensual magic fingers were rubbing the A-Type prep the right way. The sensation felt so much warm and just so exciting. Courtney's body was going out of control very much as she clung on to her pillow for extreme sexual turbulence. It wasn't long until her pink slit was going to create an physical reaction of penetration in simple terms it would explode into a cum-infested volcano. "Oh, make me cum, make me cum! MAKE ME CUUUUUUUUM! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!"

With a loud moan, Courtney's love juice had blasted Courtney right in her fingers making her savory pussy wetter than a field of corn during spring. Gwen took her already-wet fingers and slid through Courtney's mouth, just tasting her juice seductively. In Courtney's POV, it just tasted like pure articulate A-Type juice at its best.

"Mmmmmmmm...Yummy..." Courtney smiled sinfully at Gwen as the loner decided to take off her pajamas including her purple panties. Courtney's eyes were witnessing something so beautiful, Gwen's vagina was so tasty and mouth watering, that Courtney urged to eat her so badly.

"Eat all you want...Princess." Gwen spoke seductive-like as she crawled up to her chest and sat right on her chin in which it forced Courtney's tongue to appear and give her pale, yet candy-coated slit a nice lick. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh...that tickles...Courtney…keep licking me I'm feeling fireworks in the air tonight."

Courtney's tongue was motor boating her every second she could imagine. Gwen's pink slit felt so tasty like some kind of blueberry taffy, because once Courtney could feel the taste, there is no way that it was going to stick to her mouth for so long. Nevertheless, she never cared one bit. Courtney kept munching on and on as Gwen's moans began to increase ten-fold.

"Oh, god...oh, god...OH, GOOODDDDDD!" Gwen moaned incredibly as Courtney's long tongue was penetrating her slit in and out. Gwen's eyes rolled upside down in sexual pleasure that her increasing sexual libido was just shooting way up the sky like a missile. The sweat started dripping down from the Loner's face due to the pressure and the moisture her sweet groin was still taking to the sweet tongue of Courtney. It was not long until Gwen was about to lose control as well that her orgasmic goo was about to shoot out of her.

"Yes, yes... YEEEEEEEEEEEES, OHHHHH, I'M CUMMING! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gwen shouted out as the wet silky fluid shot Courtney beautiful face just like a splash of paint through a flawless canvas like one of Gwen's paintings. Not to mention that Gwen's juices were also inside her mouth as well. Gwen had finally decided to break off the sit-in-face position and gave Courtney a small, yet satisfying French kiss. However, perhaps Gwen tasted her wet, slimy cream inside her Courtney's mouth yet once again.

"No one calls me Princess anymore because you're my princess." Courtney said to her as she grabbed out a strap-on dildo and put it on.

"Hmmmmmmmmm...That is a huge cock you got there..." Gwen said as she smiled at Courtney's huge strapon. From here, Courtney looked hung like a horse with an erection. She approached her and urged Bridgette to go doggie style position.

"Come on...give it to me..." Gwen said as she went down on all fours as Courtney gently inserted the 9" inch dildo inside Gwen's soft-coated ass. Carefully, she plunged in and out, as Gwen felt the rim go smoothly inside her. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"Yeah, you know you like it..." Courtney said to her as she kept on thrusting and grunting. Gwen kept on shouting to give her more. Courtney grabbed on to Gwen's hips in response and she pounded her nice and tight. Gwen felt Courtney's speed come right through her body. It was almost like Trent or Duncan was drilling and penetrating her hard. Except that a hot Latino Canadian chick was fucking her right from behind.

"Who's the princess? Who's my princess?" Courtney asked her.

"I am." Gwen said quietly.

"WHO?!" Courtney said loudly.

"I AM I'M YOUR FUCKIGN SEXUAL PRINCESS!" Gwen said to her as loud as she can while Courtney is on the verge of ejaculation. (Not really.)

"Ohhhhhh, cum inside me! CUM INSIDE ME!" Gwen shouted in desperation as Heather pressed the button, which splurged out milky whipped cream inside Bridgette's pink womb. It had such a hot sensation to her unlike never before.

It was Gwen's turn to put on the strapon, in which Courtney was begging to ride Gwen so badly like a lesbian pony. Gwen still lay on the bed as she put on the dildo as Courtney inserted the inside rim of the dildo.

Her body had shifted up and down the cock with the dildo impaling her sweet honey-coated Latin Canadian pussy. Courtney had smoothly gyrated her hips with the dildo pushing her back and forth slowly. Gwen never felt the idea of riding Courtney smoothly like the calm ocean itself. Heather was riding her like one hell of a bull with an extra-large hard-on.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, Gwen! Ahhhh, fuck!" Courtney shouted as Gwen's hands had grasped her C-cup breasts so gently. She gave such a nice squeeze so that Gwen would hang on to her and that she would not have to fall. Courtney started to synchronize her hips and begin moaning out loudly due to the pressure. "OHHHHHHH, YEAH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh..." Gwen grunted as she pretended to grit her teeth because of this riding sensation that she was feeling.

"Who's the princess now Courtney?" Gwen asked her in between thrusts.

"I am." Courtney said weakly.

"One more time?!" Gwen asked her.

"I AM! I'M YOUR PRINCESS!" Courtney said to Gwen.

Gwen then pressed the button.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Courtney moaned as the milky whipped cream had ejaculated, spraying all over Courtney's hotbox uncontrollably. Even some of the sugary cum-like fluid had dripped out of her pussy. "Mmmmmmmmmm...that really tickles..."

Courtney finally took off the strapon and threw it away playfully. What was on the beautiful Latin's mind so far?

"Hmmmmm...you wanna rub with me...?" Gwen playfully said with a deviant smile.

"You know I do..." Courtney smiled back as she put Gwen on a scissor position and so did her. Their heat from the pussies was just so heavenly and moisting. It was like feeling a warm cloud. On the other hand, some kind of cotton candy or some sort.

Their hips gyrated to each other, rubbing their wet pussies back and forth, creating some sort of sexual electricity between them. The heat caused both Courtney and Gwen to gleam sweat from their bodies. Their moans became so enlightening and so aroused as they almost was about to reach orgasmic levels. However this could wake everyone else up they do not give a flying fuck anyway.

"Ohhhhhhhhh...Gwen...make my pussy cum!" Courtney shouted as their rubs now became vicious and hot. Both of them bumped back and forth aggressively just like a magnitude 10 earthquake shaking down Los Angeles.

"I can feel it too! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...!" Gwen yelled as their pussies was now beginning, or starting to burst out of their orgasmic, fluid glory. As with a few final rubs and a few final bumps, both Courtney and Gwen finally began to erupt.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" both girls shouted from the sky as the sugary, milky cum had shot out of their orgasmic pink cunts, therefore making their pussies sticky and sweet. Courtney and Gwen just became so exhausted and just so worn out.

"That was wonderful." Gwen said to Courtney.

"You said it…we shall do this every day and we shall start dating and hell I'm done with boys also." Courtney said, as they got dressed.

"Good night Princess." Gwen said to her.

"Good night to you too Princess." Courtney said to her as they both fell back asleep for the rest of the night.

**Wow, how was that for a first chapter anyway this is dedicated for all the Gwen and Courtney fans out there including I'll cover Angel and Collins but there will be more and it will turn into a threesome.**

**Who's in the threesome you have to find out at the end of chapter Two…read and review everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Goth, The Prep, The Arch Villain: The Best Night Ever.**

**Rated M for Strong sexual content, Strong language and all that in between.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the entire total drama series. For those who are 18 years old are over read and enjoy, but just a little warning, it is not for the weak at heart. I decided to make this into a story so enjoy what happens next.**

**Chapter Number 2**

Daylight had finally broken. The birds were chirping peacefully, the ocean waves were roaring and there was no trouble in between.

Enter Gwen and Courtney. The night that they had was nothing short of spectacular. There was a lot of moaning, a lot of screaming, and a lot of blushing right between. These two souls had felt more munching and felt more bumping than all of their lifetimes just combined. All of their heads became just so woozy and out of this world. It was just like an incredible drug-like experience.

To add amazement, both Gwen and Courtney were both sleeping close to each other in their naked form, just caressing each other's delicate hair and just giving each other sweet little kisses on both of their softened cheeks. That is why when the sun rose, both girls had slowly opened their eyes to one another, hoping to be greeted on this day.

"Good morning, Courtney. That was incredible last night..." Gen smiled down to Courtney with a quick peck on the lips.

"Mmmmmmm, I sure do. I never felt anything so much orgasmic in my life..." Courtney said with a gleeful smile.

"Me too...my princess…you know I'm only into you now and I just want to get this off of my chest…I love you…" Gwen smiled sweetly right to her face. It was the kind of smile that just warmed Courtney's heart just like a sudden Canadian heat wave instantly.

"I Love you too. I'm really glad you listen to me too..." Courtney spoke back to her as she caressed Gwen's cheek very softly just like she was touching a very smooth ocean that streamed quietly among the sea.

Then, without any time to spare, both Gwen and Courtney leaned in and smooched each other right in the lips. However, something stopped right between them. It was something that these two could simply associate with. It was none other than time. Time had suddenly stopped because of that kiss they had again. Gwen felt like she had the sudden urge to kiss her again.

And they both kissed again, but more passionately and slowly. It was like the two heavens touching each other in lip form. None could contain the joy that their warm lips felt on each other instaneously. Both of their tongues had entered each other's once again, just having such a candy-flavored feeling. It was as if they were just addicted to the flavor, once you taste it for the time, there's no stopping that kind of flavor from entering your taste buds. In Gwen's point of view, Courtney had that taste of blueberry bubblegum while Courtney could feel a little bit of Sushi bubblegum flavor coming right from Gwen herself.

And then, Gwen suddenly kissed right down to the A-Type C.I.T.'s neck, just feeling every ounce of her skin like a smooth silky cream of vanilla that she was tasting. In Courtney's Point Of Fucking View, whenever she felt the Goth Girl kiss her right on the neck muscles, she let out a very lustful shudder. The kind of shudder that she wanted. She wanted more of Gwen just like last night.

"Ohhhh, that feels so damn good..." Courtney whispered and moaned as Gwen was still necking her in the most seductive way possible.

After the necking, Gwen went right down to Courtney's sweet chest and lifted up her C-cup breast just so that she could get a very teasing lick. Her tongue gently scraped all around that right breast trying to make it erect. A few gentle licks, it became fully erect very easily. She felt so much aroused and yet she was already feeling horny as it ever was.

"Go for the other one..." Courtney whispered softly to her as Gwen went to attack right on the left breast gently. It was the same motion, a lift of the breast and the teasing licks once again. This was exciting to Courtney at the very least. Gwen's tongue wanted more out of Courtney, way much more than last night. She wanted to go to the distance to get a squeal of pleasure out of the hot sexy brown former C.I.T. itself. She wanted to make her jolt all over and over again.

Meanwhile, right outside of the girls cabin, Alejandro was busy walking and perhaps running by, just minding his own business to himself, knowing that he had to lose that damn grizzly bear that was busy chasing his sexy ass off for a good 2 miles.

"Ohh, man...Gracias a Dios me lo perdí I corre detrás de una maldita guepardoon fast forward!" Alejandro exclaimed as he was busy trying to catch his own breath.

As he was doing so, he could hear voices coming straight from the girls cabin inside, mostly the voices of Gwen and Courtney, who were making the inside cabin melt.

"Hola... what's this?" Alejandro replied to himself quietly as he lent his ear right to the wall where those voices could be sent straight to his ear instantly. It was perhaps getting a little naughty for the pair as Gwen brought out some kind of green vibrator/dildo of some sort.

"Mmmmmmmm...you going to make me feel it?" Courtney chuckled right at Gwen seductively.

"You will feel a lot more than that, believe me..." Gwen smiled right back as she turned on the vibrator/dildo to medium. She loved how her whole hands were feeling the tingling vibration. It was like relaxing in a very warm massage chair, but it was like the other way around.

Without any time to spare, Gwen sent the vibrator just squeezing tightly right into Courtney's sweet pussy and from the A-type prep's point of view, she felt a very aggressive squeal.

"OHHHHHH!" Courtney yelped as she could feel the 7-inch vibrator just move right inside her a bit painfully. However, the sweet vibration just soothed the pain entirely. It brought a very ticklish feeling to be exact. "Ooooooooh, that tickles..."

Outside the cabin, when Gwen saw that. His eyes just bulged like that entirely. He was never used to seeing something dirty just like this. But the kind of very hot lesbianism that Alejandro was seeing just turned him on to the very slightest bone he could ever feel inside of him.

"Ohhhhhh, Si... fuck that in her..." Alejandro spoke quietly as he kept on peeping at them like the dirtiest Spaniard sexy seductive perverted villain he ever was. Quite possibly, the whole spectacle was making Alejandro hard inside his trousers. Like something was really urging to break free from this sexual madness that he was now witnessing. His bulge was probably the biggest that even Alejandro has ever seen.

Inside the cabin, Gwen started to push back the vibrator back and forth at the same time; he sent his tongue right down to Courtney's pink flower for a little extra ounce of pleasure. It was going to shoot out a much louder orgasm from Courtney just like last time. Like a speedboat, Gwen's tongue massaged every part of her sugar walls while she kept pushing that vibrator in and out in such a very wet feeling.

"Mmmmmmm, go faster..." Courtney moaned right directly to Gwen as she turned on the vibrator speed to extra fast. This was making the inside of Courtney's body shake uncontrollably. However, she really wanted it all along from Gwen. The Goth Girl kept on eating the hell out of her as much as she can. It felt pretty much like an all-out sex buffet, and Gwen was just enjoying the main dessert that was the womanhood of one Courtney.

As Alejandro saw this, his hand began to hide right inside his pants so he could feel his own hard chorizo shafting by his own hand and fingers. Alejandro went slow and fast just to make sure his own stickiness would be shot right inside his pants like some sort of premature ejaculation. Nevertheless, it did not matter. He was getting off as much as Courtney was about to get off through all the slit licking and the vibrator thrusting. One single moan that was going to rip the entire foundation in two.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, GWEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNN!" Courtney moaned very aggressively as her slit juice squirted right inside Gwen's mouth, just tasting the very sweet liquid just repeatedly just like a very sticky water fountain. Maybe the reason her squirting increased was the fact that the yellow vibrator that was plugging Courtney in and out again.

"Ohhhhh, SIIIIIIII...!" Alejandro quietly moaned as he shafted is quite big bulge once again. However, when he leant in way too further for him to pleased long enough by Gwen and Courtney's sudden expense...

...he somehow fell right through the open window, which caused him to land right on his face painfully. Somehow, his thud must have scared the hell right out of Gwen and Courtney literally.

"AAAAAH!" The pairing screamed at Alejandro's sudden entrance, which caused Courtney to cover herself with blind fear.

"Alejandro! What the fucking hell?" Courtney shouted at him angrily as he never expected him to come in at a wonderful time such as this.

"Que! No, I didn't mean to butt in!" Alejandro exclaimed as he was trying to think up a pitiful excuse, but it was not doing him any good, so he decided to play it cool, "I swear I heard a moan of pain that was concerning me and I was just trying to see if everything was okay. I was not turned on by this, honestly. Although, seeing you in such a position like this makes me get Chris to show something like this on camera. Imagine the ratings for such action I mean it gets my chorizo bigger then Barcelona it's self."

"Are you telling the truth Alejandro?" Courtney asked him.

"To tell you the truth I lied I was turned on by two of the most sexiest girls in history of the show getting it on and you girls are sexy, and gorgeous you need to be with a real man…me." Alejandro said to them.

"Heh, you really are desperado not to attract attention to everyone else are you girls?" Alejandro said to Gwen in a very slight smile, just having no remorse for the two of them. It was as Gwen and Courtney were being trapped in his game that was very sick and sexual.

"We are just telling you, don't tell everyone! It is a secret between Gwen and me only! Moreover, if you ever tell everyone that we were lesbians or bi-sexuals, I will sue your butt with a fucking lawsuit! Understood?" Courtney said right to Alejandro as she was threatening him very personally.

"Well…fine…I will not tell Chris unless you accept my offer." Alejandro said, as Courtney was curious by what he said.

"You sexy mamacitas look very hot right now so I'm going to make a great offer I know you will not refuse." Alejandro said to them.

"Oh yeah, and what will that be?" Courtney asked him as he had an evil sexy...mainly sexy smirk on his face.

"Tonight…you two sexy girls…in my cabin making hot sexy love, with no witnesses, and I bet you never had a guy like me before huh?" Alejandro said as he took off his shirt revealing a sexy pair of 6-pack abs.

"EWWW!" Gwen and Courtney said to him.

"We are not doing that shit Alejandro Burromeurto." Gwen said to him.

"Fine…have it your way…have fun being the only lesbians in the history of the show." Alejandro said to them as he was about to leave.

"Wait…we'll do it on two conditions." Courtney said to him.

"What are the conditions? Alejandro asked her.

"Number one…you can fuck us as hard as we can and Two…give us everything you can do and we will do the fucking same!" Courtney said to him.

"Yeah we'll make this threesome the last one you'll ever have you bastard!" Gwen yelled at him.

"I've haven't one yet so get ready mamacitas I'll see you Chicas tonight…bring your A-Game Courtney

and Gwen you better be ready for the Alejandro because it's going to be very horny for you." Alejandro said as he left the cabin.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW…I don't' want to have sex with that Spanish bastard…he broke off our friendship in the first place." Gwen said as she was grossed out and scared to death.

"Gwen…snap out of it and relax okay we have to do things we don't want to do but this is the only way we can keep our secret from being revealed to the world okay so let's do what we have to prepare for." Courtney said to her Goth bi-sexual lover as what they did in front of Alejandro was scary and they could end up in sexual trouble for it. Perhaps much worse than trouble. They were going to be pleasing Alejandro Burromeurto, much to their horror and much to his sick delight. They just knew it motherfreaking knew it.

**You had to let Alejandro ruin horny time that blows anyway. But it looks like he will get some hot sexy time himself in chapter 3 which will be better than the first two I can guarantee it to you and it will be one of the greatest three-ways in the history of Total Drama when it will be seen?**

**Stay Tuned and read and review everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Goth, The Prep, and The Arch Villain: The Best Night Ever.**

**Rated M for Strong Sexual content, Strong Language and all that in between **

Alejandro was busy in the boys cabin, being all alone as he was busy preparing himself for his hottest fantasy ever come true. He decided to mold two beds that were without bunks and strapped tape on the mattresses so that they would not at least fall apart and made it into a king-sized bed. Very impressive of him. He figured out that a making a king-sized bed would make a lot more cuddling and a lot more body heat that he would have with both Gwen and Courtney. Even if they were to rule against it, they had no choice but to do it. After all, Alejandro promised them to keep their secret to the rest of the world watching. Luckily, for Gwen and Courtney, the cameras had stopped rolling several hours ago that day but what Alejandro had planned for them was just so unexpected.

"Mmmmmm... love me some salsa candles..." Alejandro said as he sniffed the candle very lightly and placed it on the bed stand, therefore lighting it brightly. Alejandro was wearing nothing but a dark red robe and perhaps his best slippers. The sick sexual smirk on his face could not be contained. He was going to get laid tonight and no one was going to ruin his precious sexual moment.

Alejandro then looked down right at his impressive 10-inch size of a Chorizo and talked right into it like some kind of plant.

"Hmmmmm, you're gonna wish me luck tonight amigo. Hehe..." Alejandro chuckled as he felt proud of his so-called 'Little Alejandro' that was about to go into sexual overdrive. He soon relaxed himself on top of the manmade king-sized bed just waiting for his two guests.

Right outside the cabin, both Courtney and Gwen were walking side-by-side with each other, just wearing silky green (Courtney.) and Black (Gwen) knee-high robes. They were just thinking about some second thoughts by this little situation they suddenly got into.

"This is definitely a bad idea, Courtney. I do not even know what Alejandro's package is going to feel like. Otherwise, I am sure he must have gone through a few god-awful lubricants just to make his penis look so rancid. There's no way I'm going with this..." Gwen said as she turned the other cheek and just turned around but Courtney stopped the loner right into her tracks.

"Same Here…but it's the only way that will prevent Alejandro from revealing our secret to the world watching us. I know it was very confusing to us considering that I've never felt such like a bi-sexual lesbian, but what we felt last night was just so amazing." Courtney said in such reminiscing, but soon turned serious, "Let's make sure we hang on to each other, okay?"

"Well..." Gwen suggested, "Maybe if I can sprinkle mouthwash on that rod of his, I think I can make it out safe...with you my precious." Gwen said.

"Fine…" Courtney said with a nervous nod, both Gwen and Courtney slowly approached the door where they saw Alejandro still relaxing on the king-sized bed and smirked right at the duo. With that gleam of Scott's candles, their skins just shone so brightly and their hair just smoothly flew with rhythm.

"Well well...it looks like you two mamacitas look very lovely and sexy as far as I'm seeing." Alejandro said to them wink and he blew them a kiss. In response, both Gwen and Courtney kind of blushed at Scott's compliment, although it was sort of sweet to be exact.

"Just enough with the sweet talk, just do what you want us to do..." Courtney said right to Alejandro sternly.

"Feisty one, huh? I like that...from TDWT." Alejandro smirked yet again as he thought up an idea on what the Loner and the A-Type prep should do for him, "I got an idea... why don't you feel each other up. Maybe kiss a little for me. It sure would make me more aroused..."

Responding with a gulp, Courtney turned to Gwen.

"It's for the best..." Gwen said to her as she flipped her hair a little to the side and somehow soothed Courtney's cheek very softly.

"Yeah, It is...for the best..." Courtney said back to her as she was almost losing her consciousness of voice. Both could feel their faces closer like two forces emitting and merging close to one another to make a force of one.

Finally, much to Alejandro's delight, both Gwen and Courtney had shared another passionate kiss. Seeing their lips pressed and their tongues slowly entering one another with such rhythmic delight, the devious schemer known as Alejandro slowly took the ropes off his dark red robe, revealing his very hard, very throbbing 10-inch chorizo for him to just gently stroke in. That sensation from his hand right to his big rod felt so much warm and sooooo much good on so many levels.

"Mmmmmmmm..." Courtney moaned as she could feel Gwen's tongue find such an opening on that kiss. Oh my goodness, Courtney could feel the very warm taste of peach go through her in an instant. Why it is that Gwen's lips always had such a somewhat tasty flavor? Whatever it was, Courtney was feeling every taste that was jolting through her. Her crafted hands were just caressing every flesh of Gwen there ever was. Whenever she was caressing that lower back or perhaps that nice magical rump of hers, Courtney could not contain the enjoyment she was having.

In Alejandro's point of view, the way he was seeing Courtney and Gwen French kissing each other in his very eyes, made him stroke up and down with such a slow and gentle motion. He could not wait to fit his giant 10-inch rod into one of them so that he could just feel the incredible sensation altogether. He was making his hard stick just throb and throb for hours and yet it was just standing very tall above him. He was definitely having a blast, When he finally made it erect after seeing the passionate make out between Gwen and Courtney, he spoke out to them.

"Okay, girls...ready to lick my hard Chorizo?" Alejandro smirked at them, as Courtney soon turned very tense. Okay, did his package smell terrible then she imagined? She slightly turned to Gwen because of this tense moment.

"It's for the best, Courtney..." Gwen whispered to her as Courtney replied with a gulp. They decided to approach the horny Alejandro, who was still waiting for his hardened red rod to be polished with their mouths.

"Good thing I got my bile going..." Courtney said right to herself as she somehow grabbed Alejandro's bulbous stick and within a gulp...

...she dove right in without any hesitation, having Alejandro's full 10-inch manhood right into Courtney's mouth.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Courtney did not feel any gruesome taste of Alejandro whatsoever. Instead, his taste felt so much like a salsa taste to Courtney's pink lips. I guess her ideas of a smelly manhood of Alejandro's just went right out of the door. Just enhanced by the taste, Courtney's head slowly bobbed as she decided to embrace the shockingly spicy taste.

"Mmmmmmm..." Courtney blushed as one-by-one, her mouth pumped back and forth on his throbbing rod. Alejandro felt it twinge inside him with a smirk, just letting out every moan that surged right through him every chance that time passed. To add excitement, Courtney's hand somehow got a grip of his fun bag as he was just rubbing and massaging very nicely while she was still sucking him off.

"Come here..." Alejandro whispered right to Gwen as he forced her natural slit right to his face. With such an evil smile, Alejandro's tongue began to invade Gwen's beautiful nature wall. Man, Gwen's taste felt so much like the beautiful tasty honey that Alejandro could ever feel. His tongue was always so snake-like and so much longer than every tongue in his earth. He was chowing down on her walls just like an all-out buffet at a all-you-can eat restaurant. His licking on that beautiful vaginal leaf of hers made Gwen shudder and moan.

"Ohhhhhh, Alejandro...Ahhhhhhh..." Gwen moaned as Alejandro's tongue wiggled right inside her walls. Feeling it very much, Gwen's eyes rolled backward in pleasure as every moan that was shooting right inside her brought a very magical sensation. Alejandro's hips then gyrated up and down as he pumped himself vertically straight into Courtney's mouth. Grabbing Courtney's hair, Courtney shot his manhood up into her mouth forcefully as the tip of his manhood kept hitting Courtney in the choke region. As the fun he was suddenly having, he made Courtney choke on his hardened stick for a good few minutes, before she was finally let go of Alejandro finally. The rest of her saliva had wrapped all around his big Hispanic 10-inch sausage. Alejandro then rolled his tongue all around Gwen's tight clit, just imitating some sort of extravagant yet disastrous F5-styled twister. That shot Gwen's sensation meter way up, even breaking the meter way off its sudden handle. Feeling this, Gwen moaned very loudly in such an orgasmic fashion. "Ohhhh... OHH, ALEJHUNKDROOO!"

"Okay... that's enough for now, you look so wet enough for me..." Alejandro smiled to the moonchild herself as he now focused his attention to Courtney, "Now it's time for me to chow you down..."

As she suddenly wiped off the spicy salsa-like taste of Alejandro, Courtney suddenly smiled right at her master.

"Whatever you say, Master Alejandro..." Courtney said to him in a seductive and erotic tone as she decided to lay right on top of his chest for no apparent reason, but Alejandro knew she was going right with this. In his eyes, Courtney soon sat backwards in his chest. Then with surprise, she decided to lean right over to where she was facing Gwen with such sexual hunger in her eyes.

"I'm gonna have fun doing this..." Gwen replied also feeling sexual hunger in her face as he positioned herself right on the top of Alejandro's rod. Without any caution, Gwen sent her ass all down on Alejandro's 10-incher, making the arch-villain moan in such warm placement. Then altogether, Gwen began to gently bounce herself right on the top of Alejandro's huge groin and bulge.

In Alejandro's point of view, he just eyed right on Courtney's sweet tight pink pussy. Licking his lips all over, he approached it closer and gave it a very nice tongue bath. His tongue slowly stroke every pink ounce of glorified love-juiced greatness. Gwen's sugar walls was sweet, but Courtney's prepping walls tasted so much sweeter like if his tongue was suddenly on a sugar rush all of a sudden.

"Mmmmmmmmm... Ohhhhhhh..." Courtney moaned nicely as her ass started to gyrate smoothly with the combination of Alejandro's tongue just licking her swimsuit region.

As Courtney's ass started gyrating, so did Gwen's as well. The loner could feel the slight tingling of her ass just sliding through Alejandro's hardened 10-inch rod. She begged to have his cock right inside her, and it was now happening to her now. He slowly pumped in and out of her in such slow, smooth rhythm. Their heat together between rod and wall was just searing just like steam. Every time it connected in a very sexual passion, each moan would surge right out of Gwen and Alejandro's mouths.

"Mmmmm...MMMMMMMM!" Alejandro muffled as his tongue was still penetrating the hell out of Gwen in a rhythmic tongue-fuck. Courtney's slit was getting wetter and wetter with every spit-take and every sugary lick. He even grasped her ass just for the sweet sexual fun of it. The orgy he was feeling was building to Titanic-like proportions. The thrusting and licking he was putting on made Courtney and Gwen vulnerable, but they hardly seemed to care. This was just so much fun to the bi-sexy duo.

As Alejandro went on with the fucking and sucking, both Gwen and Courtney eyed each, other like a piece of eye candy. Just complimenting their heavenly hair and desire for each other. That is when they decided to kiss once again much to Alejandro's sexual happiness. Their tongues inside them began to wiggle once more, as the taste of Alejandro that Courtney felt surged right inside Gwen's. Gwen now felt the taste of Salsa juiced right inside her whole entire mouth. It was personal that both of the girls were damn good tongue kissers. Both were just kissing very hardly out of control, yet nothing would contain them.

As Alejandro finally stopped and Gwen suddenly got off of him, both her and Courtney now waited for Alejandro's next command.

"Mmmmmmm... you're really showing me a lot, mamacitas..." Alejandro smirked right at both of them, "Why don't you 69 each other…Just for me...huh?"

As Gwen and Courtney looked at each other in another sexual gaze, they turned to him.

"Whatever you say, master..." The girls spoke to him seductively as Courtney laid her perfect mocha brown hair right on the bed which forced Gwen to turn right around and sit herself right on top of Courtney's D-cups. With appetite surging right through their faces, Gwen sent herself down and displayed her tongue very well, giving Courtney a teasing lick. Courtney giggled right at the sensation and sent her tongue out to do some tongue wrangling of her own, touching the very wet spot of Gwen's.

The taste was unbelievable. It was perhaps Red Velvet Cake to them. Gwen and Courtney kept chowing each other down into such a vaginal appetite, hoping that they would make each other wet once again. They grasped each other's asses and just massaging each other like there was no other tomorrow. Alejandro was getting off to his very well as he kept on stroking his already orgasmic manhood. He was just staring right at Gwen's creamy ass, hoping to plunge his hard-on right inside her like the plug to an appliance. He was enthusiastic with the sexual sight.

Licking his lips once again, he grasped Gwen's ass and in just a split second, Alejandro's bulbous penis slid right in her, feeling her warm harness inside once again. However, this time, he was going to do the pushing, scraping, and the thrusting. In addition, she was going to be asking for it. One by one, Alejandro started to thrust inside the loner in a steady pace. Just in...and out. What was more interesting was his softened ball sack was also being licked thanks in behalf to Courtney. His sack was getting very wet and his thrusts hardened with every second passing.

"Ohhh, Ohhhhhhh, Alejandro! HARDER! FUCK MY ASS HARDER ALEHUNKDRO!" Gwen screamed aloud as Alejandro began to push his rod hard inside of her in such a very medium-pace way. However, his speed was only increasing as much as Courtney fitting her whole tongue inside Gwen's slit and licking the pink insides. With every thrusting that he did, Alejandro's entire body was growing very exhausted and turning very much like a red light in Barcelona, Spain. He was perhaps growling like the almighty Bulldog and just grunting like a bloodthirsty Bull just looking for some blood.

"Ooooooh, Gwen! You are making me so wet! OHHHHHHH!" Courtney moaned as her love juices surged right out of her clit and gave Gwen such a cum-like thirst to her mouth. Gwen squeezed her mouth all over her walls, just gulping down whatever was left of Courtney's satisfied juices just like a bottle of delicious Pepsi. Gwen soon muffled loudly as she finally began to cum all over Courtney's pretty little model-like face. Those love juices of Gwen's just blasted everywhere from her eyes to perhaps her own chin. Sure, she wanted to taste Gwen's juices, but that hardly mattered right now. Wherever she was tasting it or having it all over her face, Courtney hardly seemed to mind.

However, the thrusting of Alejandro's rod right inside Gwen's creamy ass soon began to take his toll on his Chorizo as it started quaking, perhaps setting up what was going to appear to be a cum-infested explosion. It was certain that Mountain Alejandro was going to explode anytime and it was going to leave a messy trail all inside the cabin.

"Oh dios...Voy a cum! I'M GONNA CUUUUUUUM!" Alejandro shouted out orgasmically as he quickly got out of Gwen's rump and started to stroke out his hard chorizo. Courtney and Gwen soon turned over and laid on their stomachs and looked right out at Scott's shaking rod and sticking their tongues out.

Within several seconds of thrusting, the head of Alejandro's rod soon shot out, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH...!"

Alejandro had finally shot his creamy load and blasted Courtney and Gwen right in the face, their eyes, their noses and their lips. Alejandro kept on moaning as he kept on cumming all over the place with his filthy, sloppy amounts of cum that was shooting everywhere in the cabin. Maybe he uses some kind of formula that would make his cum stronger, and it was paying off. Besides Gwen and Courtney, Alejandro's white Spanish milk ended up on the dresser, the windows, hell, even the ceiling fans and including the cabin walls! This dude was the Spanish semen monster, no doubt about it.

After that hot and heavy threesome session and finally come right to an end, both Gwen and Courtney, who was still drenched in cum, was relaxing next to Alejandro, who was relaxing with his hands over his neck, just thinking of the incredible experience that they had. He really made a good master to both the satisfied loner and former C.I.T. He was definitely the man.

"Mmmmmm... so... were you pleased, master?" Gwen said to Alejandro with a very sensitive smile.

"Hehe... you very sexy girls did very good of satisfying me..." Alejandro said with a chuckle, "I think we might have to see this more often... on tape."

Alejandro then looked over to see his little surprise for both Gwen and Courtney. It was nothing more than a high-tech camera that successfully taped their biggest sexcapade that ever lived. Sure, Alejandro wouldn't try to blare out Courtney and Gwen's secret to everybody that they were bi, but one way or another, Scott was definitely gonna remember this for as long as he lived.

"I guess we may have to... Master AleHunkdro." Courtney chuckled as she was snuggling herself right through Alejandro's hardened chest, and so did Gwen. Alejandro then looked over the camera and right to his 10-inch little friend who was already drowned out of cum and full of exhaustion. He began speaking to it just like a plant.

"Looks like you really do me good. I'm proud of you...my amigo." Alejandro winked right at his little manhood, who in just funny fashion, just wopped up and down just as he was nodding to him. His strengthened manhood really did do well for Alejandro. Much like a companion, a sidekick, a little friend. Alejandro could not be fuller of himself and he was proud of it as well.

As for Gwen and Courtney, it could not hurt to be bi one bit. After all, it is what secrets are made of.

**Well that was the sexiest threesome in recent memory! Ending that Alejandro was taping the whole thing into his personal sexual tape was impressive it was better then Tommy Lee and Pamela Anderson and Bret Michaels also…I knew he was going to do it.**

**So what did you people think? You know what to do from here read and review everyone.**


End file.
